Under The Crescent Moon
by Azuria Tayutama
Summary: She wanted her to die. She wanted her to disappear from her life. It was her biggest wish. Two princesses fighting for the same love, two rivals hating each other more than anything else... Miku x Luka. Negitoro. Yuri.


**A/N:** So, this is a oneshot I wanted to write for quite a while, but I never did it for some reason.

I'm not quite proud of it. It's really just something I wanted to write for fun. I even hesitated before posting it.

Oh well. Enjoy!

* * *

**Under The Crescent Moon**

She was tired of this. She wanted it to end for good. She wanted her to disappear from her life, to disappear from the world. She wanted her to die. It was her biggest wish at the moment. She would have preferred her to never be born. Everything would be so much better without her. She wouldn't have to fight with her, she wouldn't have to fight for the same prince, for the same guy. She wouldn't have to see her every day.

When the lonely moon was up and when the nocturnal howls were awake, the two princesses, swords in hands, would fight like their life depended on it.

Hatsune Miku hated Megurine Luka with a burning passion. She hated how she was prettier than her; her curvy and womanly figure was enough to water men's mouth and envy models. She had that kindness and mysterious aura she disliked more than anything. She absolutely abhorred how she was so much popular than she was, attracting more attention than she did. The Megurine and Hatsune family never had been in good terms. There was always rivalry between the two kingdoms. It never changed and it never would.

Miku gripped her sword with so much strength that her knuckles became white. She was almost glaring at the young woman in front of her. "Let's end it for good this time, Megurine." She spoke, her cold words enough to make anyone freeze.

Luka stayed calm. Her unexpressive face showing nothing more than deep peacefulness. A smile finally parted her perfect shaped lips. "As you wish, Hatsune. I'll make your death slow and painful. Be prepared for it." She replied back almost playfully.

The tealette hated it. She hated how she was acting; she seemed confident, so full of herself... It seriously pissed her off. Without waiting any further, she charged right at her, raising her sword menacingly. "I'll make you regret your words!" She shouted, as Luka easily dodged her fatal blow.

They continued to dance -only the sound of the two swords echoed upon the breeze. They were never able to graze each other. They were both skillful, their parents having taught them how to fight in case they would be in trouble. They blew at each other angrily, trying to kill their deepest rival desperately.

They fought until they were out of breath. They were glaring at each other, raging flame burning into their eyes. "He's mine." Miku declared, her lips curling up in disdain. Fighting to death for the same guy. It was the only way to win the man's heart.

Luka ran her fingers in her pink hair. "You don't know when to abandon, do you?" She asked, seeming exasperated. "Kaito has eyes only for me. We even went in a couple of dates. Tell me, Hatsune, how far have you gone with him? I bet you never once held his hand."

Miku felt like the edge of the pinkette's sword just transpierced her heart even though she didn't move from where she was. She knew what that torturous feeling was. Jealousy. She was jealous, and she admitted of never having been this close to him. She couldn't breathe properly. It was more painful than a bleeding cut. "If... if I kill you, then... he'll be mine..." She murmured weakly.

Luka sighed and took advantage of the situation. She rapidly went behind her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, avoiding her from moving. She placed the cold blade against her neck. "Love is a weakness." She murmured, pressing the metal into her skin. "I could kill you now."

The tealette closed her eyes. She wasn't scared. The only emotion she could feel at the moment was pain. "I know..." She said almost in a murmur. "I could kill for his love. I could kill for him to have eyes only for me."

The older woman stayed silent for a moment, processing the sharp words. "Is that so." She replied simply, tightening her grip.

"You're pathetic, Megurine. You're not even able to kill me. You're stronger than I am. You could kill me easily and yet you never did. You're just pretending to have the same strength as I do." Miku slipped out of the menacing embrace and grabbed Luka's hair forcefully, meeting with her crystal blue eyes. "Why aren't you killing me? Do it. You'll be free. You won't have to worry about me stealing him away from you."

The pink princess just smiled. A mysterious and charming smile that could melt anyone's heart. "That's right." She said, grazing the tealette's cheek, almost scratching her porcelain skin with her nails. "You have no idea what love is. Killing to obtain your beloved one? Nonsense."

Miku growled and slapped her hand away. "You're wrong. I'm ready to do anything to have him. I could kill people. Isn't sufficient to show how much I'm ready to do for him?"

Luka shook her head and absently looked away. "That's not true..." She murmured, clenching her fists. She felt a sudden anger burning up inside her. "You really have no idea what you're talking about! Killing me because of your own selfishness won't make him happy! In fact, if you really loved him, you would do anything for his happiness!"

The smaller girl's eyes widened in shock. She was about to reply something, but before she could even open her mouth to utter a word, she felt soft lips pressed against her own. Anyone would be surprised about the unexpected gesture, but she wasn't. It was a kiss filled with anger and frustration. It wasn't the first time such things happened between them. It wasn't love. It was far from being love. It was a kiss between enemies. A kiss between two girls who hated each other more than anything.

Miku didn't let herself being submissive. There was no way she would appear weak and defenseless in front of her. She pulled herself closer to the other woman, pressing her petite body into her. Their kisses weren't soft or gentle, they were quite violent and aggressive, sometimes even biting until a taste of blood invaded their mouths. They tried dominating each other, they tried to show who was stronger, who was the leader... Their hearts were ponding; they were beating in excitement and anticipation.

Miku decided she had enough. She broke the kiss and suddenly bit Luka's neck the hardest she could, making her gasp in surprise. "D-Don't leave a mark... K-Kaito will think I..." She was cut off by a much stronger bite. It hurt. She had to purse her lips not to let out any sound of pain; she didn't want show any weakness.

The tealette pulled away once she saw the red, almost bleeding spot on her neck. She smirked. Kaito would think Luka had another man in her life. She traced it with a finger. "I wonder how he will react..." She muttered maliciously.

The pink princess growled. "You're doing this for nothing. Haven't you noticed, Hatsune? Kaito hates you. He hates how selfish you are, he hates how you can't even take care of your kingdom properly. He knows you won't be a good Queen." She said seriously. Even with Miku's heartbroken expression, Luka continued, "He loves me. In fact, he's thinking about making me his Queen. You have no chance. Get over it already."

Miku's eyes were now filled with tears. "T-That's not true... H-He said I was the most adorable girl he has ever seen..." She whispered in a broken voice. "I...I don't believe this... I refuse to believe in your words... You're just saying this because you hate me..."

Luka took a ragged breath and slowly showed her hand. An expensive ring was around her finger.

"See? We're going to get married."

The smaller girl was completely shocked. She stared at the ring with disbelief. She refused to believe it was true. It couldn't be. Kaito was hers. He was hers only.

There was a long moment of silence until Miku finally snapped.

"I'll kill you! I'll definitely kill you! That way, he'll be mine!" She shouted in a hoarse voice. She grabbed her sword and started blowing at her again and again, trying to transpierce her heart desperately. The heart Kaito was going to have.

Luka heaved a sigh and easily dodged her attacks. "We'll have children. We already know how to name them." She murmured, trying to anger her even more.

Miku's eyes were showing pain, sadness and deep irritation. She kept on attacking. She knew she had no chance to kill her. Luka was much stronger than she was. There was no way she could even make her bleed. She couldn't touch her.

She was losing hope.

"His kisses are perfect. We've spent such wonderful nights together. We're deeply in love with each other. Nothing can change that fact."

Miku had enough. She didn't want to hear anything. She wanted her to disappear completely. She wanted her life to end right now. She angrily charged at her, and before she knew it, her swords successfully transpierced her perfect body. The tealette's eyes widened in shock. It couldn't be. Luka had been supposed to dodge it! She had been supposed to be able to do it easily!

And yet the pinkette slowly fell on the ground, her stomach covered in a dark red. She had a smile on her face. A peaceful and beautiful smile. "You...you finally did it...Miku..." She whispered with difficulty, unable to breathe anymore. The pain was unbearable. Both her heart and her body were suffering greatly.

It was finally the end.

Miku wasn't able to react. She was completely shocked. She just killed her deepest rival. She just killed her. She looked at her own hands that were shaking uncontrollably. Where was the feeling of relief? Where was the feeling of happiness? She fell down on her knees. Why didn't she dodge her attack? She could have done it easily, so why...?

"Love...really is...a weakness..." Luka whispered painfully and caressed the tealette's cheek. "I was...ready to die for your...happiness. Kaito has eyes only for me... so I was telling myself that if I died...you could have a chance with...him and be...happy..." Her eyelids felt heavy. Her vision started to be blurry. She could still see the tears that were streaming down the teal angel's face. She was crying. Her deepest rival, her sweet love was crying... It wasn't what Luka wanted to see. She wanted to see her happy. She wanted to ask why she wasn't content about her dying, since that was what she desired so much, but she couldn't even find the strength to talk anymore.

"You can't die..." Miku murmured sadly and rested her head against her chest. She could hear her feeble breathing. "I...I don't want you to die... I...I cherished those moments where I could talk to you... I...I cherished them deeply... I'm not even in love with Kaito... I was jealous of him, not of you..."

Luka felt deeply surprised by her words. She thought her love was never going to be returned. She thought she had to suffer from a one-sided love all her life. She thought Miku really hated her. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Don't...make me regret my...death..." She was already regretting it. She didn't want to die anymore. She wanted to stay by Miku's side. She wanted them to be more than rivals.

"Then, don't die! I know our love won't be accepted, so let's just escape from here. How about we live together, away from everyone, and forget about our duty as princesses? We could live in a farm and have cows, pigs and chickens..." The tealette forced a chuckle. She took her hand and squeezed it. She looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "I'll make you the happiest woman, you'll see... So stay with me, okay? We'll be happy... I promise..."

Luka smiled softly. "Can't...wait..." She couldn't breathe anymore. It hurt. She didn't want to die. She couldn't fight the darkness that was slowly enveloping her. She could hear Miku screaming for her to not die, she could hear her pleads, she could hear her sobs. It was too late. All her strength was suddenly gone. She wanted to tell her she loved her, but she couldn't even open her mouth.

And then everything was gone.

She died with a peaceful smile on her lips.


End file.
